starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Тви'леки
Какие есть неясности в разделах о государственном устройстве и именах? --Darth Igel 18:41, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) Государство В разделе «Государство» имеется противоречие: «…планетарное правительство состояло из представителей пяти кланов»; «Эти пятеро управляли кланом…». Каким кланом они управляли, если каждый из них представлял отдельный клан? В английской статье вообще написано: «Each city had its own government, which was led by a five-member head-clan», т.е. «В каждом городе имелось собственное правительство, возглавляемое правящим кланом, состоящим из пяти членов». Это означает, что в каждом городе были свои пять правителей, а централизованно Рилот никем не управлялся. Это, в свою очередь, противоречит английской же статье Twi'lek Clan Council, где написано, что планета управлялась советом из пяти представителей от каждого клана. -- Darth Kraftius 18:44, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) *Поправил в соответствии со статьей о тви'леках. --Darth Igel 19:05, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) Имена «…имя «Науара» выбрано с намерением переместить последнюю букву «а» во вторую часть» Может наоборот в первую часть, ведь на конце имени Науара как раз таки стоит «а»? Или же здесь имеется в виду, что личное имя этого твилека — Науара, но в твилекском варианте последняя буква «а» была перемещена в клановую часть? -- Darth Kraftius 18:44, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) *Второе. Клан "Вен" - вторая часть имени (фактически фамилия на основном). Чтобы придать новое звучание, к нему перенесена буква от имени. ::Немного переделал этот абзац, чтобы было понятнее непосвящённому читателю. -- Darth Kraftius 20:33, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) Внёс кое-какие изменения по произношению "Ведж Антиллес" в соответствии с английской статьей. Однако есть проблема с источником: я не нашел в "Игре Веджа" упоминаний о неблагозвучном звучании имени пилота. --Darth Igel 19:10, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) :Вот-вот, и я не нашёл. Должен признаться, ни одной книги из серии «Разбойный эскадрон» я ещё не читал, однако в английском тексте вообще ни разу не встречается слово «Wedgan'tilles». -- Darth Kraftius 20:33, 1 апреля 2008 (UTC) **CUSWE: A Twi'lek individual often adapted their full name to indicate the true, or more flattering, actual name. One example of this was in the name Nawara Ven. A member of the Ven clan, his full name should have been Nawara'ven. However, when translated, this name meant "tarnished silver." His family adapted his full name to be Nawar'aven, which translated to "good speaker," or, more literally, "silver-tongued." Twi'leks often belittled one another by using modified variations of their full names. vovazl 07:23, 2 апреля 2008 (UTC) Кхм, считаю вот это предложение довольно странным: Уродливость мужчин-тви'леков была также общеизвестна. Это еще откуда взялось? То, что Биб Фортуна был некрасивым, не значит, что все прочие мужчины твилеки - полные уроды =\\\ *Согласен. Из текста убрал.--Darth Igel 14:30, 2 апреля 2008 (UTC) ::Хм, а в оригинальной статье есть вот такая строчка: «...the usual ugliness of the males was also well known». -- Darth Kraftius 17:00, 2 апреля 2008 (UTC) :::Всё-таки считаю это субъективной оценкой. --Darth Igel 20:47, 2 апреля 2008 (UTC) Картинки Имхо, картинка "Эских Твилечки" не очень органично смотрится. То же можно сказать и о Бибе Фортуна. Может, просто запихнуть их в {gallery}? --vovazl 13:00, 3 апреля 2008 (UTC) :Обычно статья лишь выигрывает от добавления лишней картинки. В принципе, можно сделать список известных твилеков в два столбца (как в английской статье), тогда возможно Биб Фортуна будет смотреться лучше. -- Darth Kraftius 15:02, 3 апреля 2008 (UTC) Об ушах тви'лекк "У женщин и мужчин одинаковые, похожие на человеческие, уши. Но тви'лечки часто носили искусно выделанные головные уборы из кости и других материалов, скрывающие уши. Неосведомленные зрители принимали некоторые части этого украшения за уши тви'лечек." Откуда дровишки? В английской вукипедии текст совсем иной. 83.234.147.162 03:19, марта 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ранее был такой. --Darth Igel 13:32, марта 8, 2010 (UTC)